You're Always Saving Me
by BrucasLeyton4ever
Summary: Summery Inside.On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back. I know I've got a lot of stories to update and I will try and get to them. I had this story out but deleted it. Some of you were asking what happened to it so I decided to put it back up. I've changed it around a bit.

Peyton/Lucas/Julian: Basicly Julian rapes Peyton. Don't hate me. I love Julian. He's really hot but Lucas and Peyton belong together. Lucas is in LA metting the director.

Brooke/Victoria: Brooke owns Clothes over Bros completly. Victoria has no control at all but that doesn't stop her from trying to get it.

Nathan/Haley/Jamie: The accident never happened.

Karen/Lily/Andy: They're out on the boat sailing the world.

That's it. Enjoy.

"P. Sawyer, did you forget about or lunch plans? We're supposed to talk about your wedding dress?" Brooke asked as she walked in. When she didn't see Peyton she figured that she had already left. As she turned around to leave she heard a sound from the studio. As she walked in she saw Peyton in a corner with blood and bruises all over her uncontious. She called 91l and then called Haley and Nathan to meet her at the hospital.

"Nathan , will you sit down? You're making a hole in the carpet." Haley asked.

"I can't. I'm pissed. Luke told me to look after Peyton while he's gone and look what happens. He's gonna kill me." Nathan said as he sat down.

"He's not going to kill you. He's going to kill Julian." Haley said.

"He's going to have to get in line. I'm going to go try Luke again. Come get me if the doctor comes." Brooke said as she went outside. Nathan got up and started pacing again.

"Nathan Royal Scott! Sit back down right now before I ask a nurse to give you a needle in your butt to make you sit down." Haley said. Nathan's eyes got big as he sat down again.

**LA**

Lucas had just gotten back to his room after a long day. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot that director was. He had to laugh though because some of the things he did were funny. As he turned on the TV his phone rang. He saw it was Brooke.

"Brooke, what's up?" Lucas asked.

"You need to come home. Peyton's in the hospital. Julian attacked her." Brooke said.

"What? Is she ok? Did they arrest Julian?" Lucas asked as he started packing his bag.

"She woke up for a few minutes before the ambulance arrived but lost contiousness before the got there. For them to arrest Julian, they'll have to find him first. Go to the airport. I called my pilot and to him to get my personal jet ready to leave. He knows you're coming. When you land a car will be waiting to take you to the hospital." Brooke said as they hung up. Lucas quickly finished packing and checked out.

**4 1/2 HOURS LATER**

"I'm looking for Peyton Sawyer's room. I'm her fiancée." Lucas said. The nurse checked.

"She's in room 321. I'll take you to her." The nurse said as he followed her.

"The doctor will be in to see you shortly." The nurse said as Lucas went in. He was surprised. She had bruises all over her, there was some dry blood around her nose, she had a tube in her nose to give her oyegen and IV's in her right arm. Brooke was sleeping in a chair.

"I'm sorry I wasn't her to protect you Blondie." Lucas said as he kissed her head.

"Luke, you made it." Brooke said as she woke up.

"Yeah. I just got here." Lucas said as they hugged. A doctor came in.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Matt Hunter. I'm the doctor looking after your fiancée." Matt said.

"I'm going to go get us some coffee." Brooke said as she left.

"Is Peyton going to be ok?" Lucas asked.

"She's got a couple broken ribs, broken arm and a major concussion. The last thing is something you need to decide. Peyton's got major swelling around her brain. We need to operate to bring the swelling down."Matt said.

"So do it." Lucas said.

"The problem is that the medication she'll have to be on afterwards to prevent infection could harm you baby." Matt said.

"She's pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. She's about 3 weeks pregnant. She probably doesn't know yet." Matt said.

"How much can the surgery hurt my baby?" Lucas asked.

"About fifty percent." Dr. Hunter said.

"And if she doesn't have the surgery?" Lucas asked.

"She may never wake up or she can die. Even with the surgery she could still die." Matt said.

"I want a second opinion." Lucas said.

" Ok. I'll be back with another doctor." Matt said as he left. Lucas sat in the chair and held her hand.

"I'm never going to leave you or our baby again. I promise." Lucas said as Brooke came in.

"What did the doctor say?" Brooke asked.

"She's got swelling around her brain and they need to operate but it there's a 50-50 chance that the baby could be hurt if they do it." Lucas said.

"She's pregnant? She never told me." Brooke said.

"The doctor said she might not even know yet since she's only 3 weeks. If they don't do the surgery she might never wake up. Even if they do there's a chance she could die anyway." Lucas said.

"She's going to be fine Luke. So is the baby. They're both fighters." Brooke said as Dr. Hunter came in with another doctor.

"Lucas, this is Dr. Patrick Drake." Matt said.

"Hi. So I guess you want a second opinion." Patrick said as they shook hands.

"Yeah. I know she needs the surgery but is there anyway we can save our baby and her? Peyton doesn't even know about the baby yet. I don't want to lose Peyton either." Lucas asked.

"What we can do is give her a medication that won't hurt the baby. The only problem with that is it might not work as well since it's not as strong. The swelling in the brain is pretty bad. Even with the surgery we might only be able to save one" Patrick said. We're going to do everything we can to save her and the baby." Patrick said.

"Do it. But be careful with the baby." Lucas said.

"We will. We're going to have a fetal monitor on her stomach to monitor the baby the whole time." Patrick said as they brought Peyton out.

"Wait. Can I have a moment with her first?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Patrick said as he left them alone.

"Hey Blondie. I need you to listen to me. You're going to have an operation to bring down the swelling in your brain. There's a chance you could die. I need you to fight as hard as you can for our baby." Lucas said as he kissed her lips. Patrick wheeled Peyton into the OR.

"She's going to be fine Luke. They both are." Haley said as they sat down.

"She's pregnant. I can't lose them Hales." Lucas said as he started to cry.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"It's been to long. Something must've happened." Lucas said as he paced the floor.

"You don't know that Luke. You have to stay positive." Nathan said as Patrick came in.

"Did it go ok?" Lucas asked.

"There was more swelling than we thought. Her heart stop twice. It took us almost ten minutes each time to get her back. We've had her in recovery for an hour. She's not breathing on her own. I'm sorry but I don't think she's going to wake up again. Your baby on the other hand is perfect. The fetal monitor stayed the same the whole time. You need to make a decision. We can keep Peyton on life support for the next 8 months until the baby's ready to come out or we can take the baby now and let her go. It's your decision." Patrick said.

"I want her on the life support. She's going to come back to me." Lucas said.

"Ok. She's back in her room now. I'll take you to see her." Patrick said. Lucas followed him to Peyton's room.

"If you need anything just push this button and a nurse will come in." Patrick said as he left.

"Peyton, wake up for me baby." Lucas said as he sat down and held her hand.

_A/N: That's the first chapter. The next chapter is going to be 7 months later. Let me know what you think. The doctors are from General Hospital._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know I said it was going to be 7 months but I was having a hard time trying to write about the baby's birth so I decided to move it to 9 months. Also, Larry died a few years ago from a heart attack. She has no brother._

It was now July. The doctors had done a C-Section to deliver the baby two days ago. It was a healthy baby boy. He had put a lot of thought into the nursery and the name. He finally decided on Austin Keith Scott. The nursery was . Julian had been found hiding out at his mom's house and was arrested. He's in jail for 25 years with no chance of perole because he raped, beat her up and bashed her head in with a wooden baseball bat. Peyton was still uncontious and wasn't breathing on her own. Thedoctors said that the only thing keeping Peyton alive were the machines. He was slowly started to realize that Peyton may never wake up. Lucas was with her all the time except when Haley, Brooke or Nathan forced him to go home and shower. He had made a book of all the sonograms they took every two weeks to make sure the baby was ok. The room was now decorated thanks to Haley and Brooke with Peyton's drawings and pictures of her and Lucas and Austin.

"You're going to call me if anything changes right?" Lucas asked for the tenth time.

"Yes. Go bring your son home. I don't want to see you until tomorrow." Haley said.

"Ok. Bye baby. I'll be back tomorrow." Lucas said as he kissed Peyton, picked up the carseat and left.

**Home**

He had put Austin in his crib for a nap and was making up some bottles when Lily came running into the house.

"LUKE!" Lily yelled.

"Lily, I just got Austin to sleep." Lucas said as he picked her up.

"I'm sorry Luke. Lily, remember we told you that you can't yell or you'll upset the baby." Andy said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Lily said as Lucas put her down.

"Lily, you can go into the living room and I'll be in there I'll be the in a minute to put Hannah Montana on." Lucas said.

"I didn't bring any DVD's with me." Lily said.

"I've got all the episodes on the DVR." Lucas explained. Lily ran into the living room.

"What are you guys doing doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Haley called and told me that they did the c-secton to deliver the baby two days ago. Your mom, Lily and I wanted to visit." Andy explained.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. With everything going on I completely forgot." Lucas said.

"How is Peyton doing anyway?" Andy asked.

"She still hasn't woken up. The doctor told me that I need to start thinking about either moving her to a home or taking her off the machines." Lucas said.

"There's my boy." Karen said as she came in and hugged Lucas.

"Hi Mom. Let me go fix Lily up in the living room with Hannah and we can talk." Lucas said as he went into the living room.

"Alright kido. Which one do you want to watch?" Lucas asked as he picked up the remote.

"All of them.!" Lily laughed. Lucas pushed a button and it came on.

"If you need anything we're in the kitchen." Lucas said as he walked out.

"You put Hannah on for her?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. I recorded all of them onto my DVR because I know she likes her. She should be good for a while since I fixed it so that when one episode's done another one starts." Lucas explained.

"Andy said that the doctors want you to make a decision about Peyton." Karen said.

"It's been 9 months and there hasn't been any improvement. The doctor said that even if she's on the machines her heart could stop. I don't know what to do. I don't want her to go to a home." Lucas said.

"Have the doctors done any tests to see if she has any brain activity left?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. They did one when all this started and then again a month ago. There's enough activity for her to wake up but there's a chance that if she does wake up she could be brain damaged. She might not even be able to do anything for herself." Lucas said.

"Maybe it's time to let her go so she can donate her organs." Karen suggested.

"Doing that means I'm giving up on her. I'm not ready to lose her yet." Lucas said as he started to cry. Karen hugged him.

"I'm going to go check out what all the fuss is about with Hannah Montana." Andy said as he left.

"Lucas, listen to me. Do you remember when Keith died?" Karen asked.

"You stayed in your room for the first few days and then you came out and moped around. I can't do that. I've got Austin to think about now." Lucas said.

"That's true. What made me feel better was knowing that he's in a better place now. I believe it was you that helped me realize that. I look at Lily and I realize that Keith is with me every singe day. I think that if you look at Austin, you'll see Peyton in him." Karen said as Austin cried out.

"I've got to go check on him." Lucas said as he went to the nursery.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he picked Austin up. He immediatly quieted down.

"You wanted in on the action didn't you?" Lucas asked as he sat down in the rocking chair.

"What am I going to do Austin? a part of me is saying that I should let your mommy go but my heart's telling me to fight for her. When I think back to when I left her in that hotle room after she said no to my proposel, I realize how many years I lost with her. If I had just sucked it up then I wouldn't have missed all those years." Lucas said as he rocked him. Austin looked up at him with his blue eyes. Lucas smiled.

"Can I join you?" Andy asked.

"Look Austin. It's papa." Lucas said. Andy smiled.

"He looks like you." Andy said.

"Yeah but he's got a lot of Peyton in him too. I have a feeling his eyes are going to be green. He's already got some curls going." Lucas said.

"Did I ever tell you I was married once before I met your mom?" Andy asked.

"I don't think so." Lucas said.

"Her name was Lisa. Like you and Peyton, we met and dated in high school. A few years after we graduated we got married. One day she was doing the grocries when some teenagers decided to hold up the store. A little girl ran towards her mother and one of the guys pointed the gun at her. Lisa jumped in front of the little girl and took the bullet for her. She was shot in the head. The teenagers got scared and ran. An ambulance came five minutes later. The doctors operated to take the bullet out and they put her on the machines. After a month they did a test to see how much brain activity there was. The test show that there was little brain activity and that she was brain dead. I did the hardest thing I ever had to do: I decided to turn off the machines and donate her organs. Her heart saved a 13 year old boy, her lungs saved a 50 year old woman and her other organs saved a bunch of other people. It was hard but I knew that was what she would've wanted to do." Andy explained.

"Did the pain of losing her ever go away?" Lucas asked.

"The pain never goes away Lucas. Over time it lessins but it never completley goes away. Ask yourself: do you think Peyton would want you to keep her on the machines?" Andy asked.

"No. She always said that she never wanted to be on machines after watching her adoptive mother die. I think I know what I have to do. If the test shows no improvement I'm turning of the machines but I don't want to donate her organs. Can you and mom watch Austin? I'm going to go to the hospital and as the doctors to do one last test to check her brain function before I make my decision. I'll call you when I find out the results." Lucas asked.

"I don't want you driving. I'll drive you to the hospital and come back." Andy said as they walked downstairs.

"Mom, Andy's going to drive me to the hospital. I'm going to have them do one last test before I make the decision." Lucas said.

"Ok. Call when you get the results." Karen said as they left.

**Hospital**

"Lucas Eugene Scott! I told you not to come back until tomorrow." Haley said as Lucas walked in.

"I'm having them do one last test before I decide anything weather or not to turn off the machines." Lucas said.

"What? You're giving up on her?" Haley asked.

"Don't start with me Haley! I'm not in the mood! In case you've forgotten the woman I love and the mother of my son is laying here not breathing on her own! I don't want to turn off the machines but I'm not going to let her suffer!" Lucas yelled.

"What about the rest of us? Don't you care what we think? Maybe we don't want to give up on her!" Haley yelled.

"I will not have her laying in a bed like this for the rest of her life!" Lucas yelled.

"Fine but when I tell Brooke that you're doing this she's going to kill you!" Haley yelled as she left.

"I'm sorry for yelling Blondie." Lucas said as Patrick came in.

"They're ready for Peyton." Patrick said.

"Are you going to bring her back here after?" Lucas asked.

"I'll have them bring her back here when they're done and I'll tell you the results." Patrick said as they took Peyton. Lucas sat down in a chair.

Half an hour later

Nathan, Haley and Brooke had joined Lucas in Peyton's room waiting for her to get back. No one had said anything. Finally they rolled Peyton back in followed by Patrick.

"Hey Blondie." Lucas said as he kissed her head.

"The results show that the brain activity has gone down. I'm sorry." Patrick said.

"Can we have an hour or so to say goodbye?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. Just have a nurse page me when you're ready." Patrick said as he left.

"You guys can say goodbye. I've got to go call my mom. I'll go last." Lucas said as he left. He called Karen and then went to the chapel.

"I thought I'd find you in here." Brooke said as she sat down next to him.

"I needed a quiet place to think. Am I doing the right thing Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. When Peyton's mom was in the accident she watched her on the machines for a week. After she died Peyton told me she never wanted to be like that." Brooke said.

"Tell that to Haley. She thinks I'm giving up on her but I'm not. I can feel it in my heart that she's gone. I don't want to have to raise Austin by myself but I also don't want her to suffer anymore." Lucas said as he started to cry.

"Lucas, everyone's said goodbye." Karen said as she poked her head in. Lucas and Brooke got up and went back to the room. Haley was the only one in there.

"I'd like to say goodbye in priviete." Lucas said coldly. Haley gave him the look as she left.

"Hey blondie. In a few minutes the doctors are going to turn off the machines so that you can go peacefully. I promise you that I will tell Austin all about you. He's going to grow up knowing you." Lucas said.

"Lucas, are you ready?" Patrick asked.

"Can I hold her hand?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. You can talk to her if you want too. Ready?" Patrick asked. Lucas nodded.

"You can let go now Peyton. Both your moms, Keith and Larry are waiting for you." Lucas said as Patrick turned off the machines. The heart monitor flatlined.

"Time of death: 3:45pm." Patrick said as Lucas laid his head down on Peyton's body and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luke, they're going to take all the tubes and things off of Peyton so they can take her to the morge now." Patrick said.

"Bye Peyton." Lucas whispered as he kissed her lips one last time. He turned around to leave and her heart monitor started to beep.

"What the hell?" Lucas asked. Patrick checked her heart.

"She's breathing on her own. She must've responded to your kiss." Patrick said.

"Does this mean she's going to wake up?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. She's breathing on her own for the moment but that could change." Patrick said as he left.

"You're trying to back to us aren't you baby?" Lucas asked as he sat down next to Peyton's bed and took her hand.

"Luke, I'm sorry about yelling at you. You had enough on your mind without me yelling at you." Haley said as she came into the room.

"It's ok. I should've listened to my gut. She's a fighter." Lucas said as they hugged.

"Remember when she gave you crap about looking at her drawings the first time you fixed her car?" Haley asked. Lucas smiled.

"It scared me. Keith had come out to see what was going on and then went back in. That's nothing compared to when I sent her drawings into Thud Magazine. You never want to mess with Peyton Sawyer." Lucas said as they laughed.

"You also don't want to wake her up before 9:00 in the morning. She is so not a morning person." Brooke said.

"Can anyone join this party?" Andy asked.

"Why not. It can't hurt. Where's Austin?" Lucas asked.

"Right here." Karen said as she came in.

"There's my little man." Lucas said as he took Austin from Karen. Everyone stayed and laughed for a few hours before they left.

"Is there anything you need?" Andy asked.

"Can you go home and get me the bassenet and stuff for Austin? We're going to stay right here until she wakes up." Lucas asked.

"Ok. I'll be back in an hour." Andy said as he left.

"Alright Peyton. You can wake up now." Lucas said.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Lucas spent as much time with Peyton as he could. Patrick had an orderly bring in another bed for Lucas to sleep on. They set it up so that Lucas could hold Peyton's hand as he slept. Austin was with him during the day and Karen came and got him at night. Austin was very fussy all the time. Lucas even had Patrick check him out. His eyes had turned green and he had more curls

"Austin, what's wrong? I know you you're not hungray because your nanna fed you an hour ago. I just changed your diaper so you don't need another one. Do you want me to sing to you?" Lucas asked. Austin immedeatley calmed down.

"Yeah. I figured that would stop you." Lucas said as he put him back in his bassenett. He looked and saw Peyton's eyes were open.

"Oh my god! You're awake! Can you hear me?" Lucas asked as he pushed the call button.

"Luke, why are you here? You're supposed to be in LA. Why is there a baby in here?" Peyton asked as the nurse came in. She saw Peyton was awake and ran to get Patrick.

"You're in Tree Hill Peyton. This is our son, Austin Keith Scott." Lucas said.

"No. I lost our baby after Julian beat me up." Peyton said as Patrick came in.

"You're awake. Welcome back. Do you know who you are?" Patrick asked.

"Peyton Sawer. Oh my god! You look just like one of the characters on General Hospital!" Peyton said. Lucas laughed. Peyton loved General Hospital. She could never go a day without watching it. She even had a TV at the studio so she could watch it. If she missed it she was not a happy person.

"I get that a lot. What's the last thing you remember?" Patrick asked.

"I was working in my office and Julian came in drunk He tried to kiss me but I rejected him so he got angry and beat me up." Peyton said. Patrick checked her over while Lucas called the others.

"You seem fine. If everything goes ok you should be able to go home in a week or so." Patrick said as he left.

"Peyton, you didn't lose the baby." Lucas said.

"I had to have lost it. He kicked me hard in the stomach." Peyton said.

"He's a fighter, just like you. I promise you that Austin is our baby." Lucas said.

"Maybe he's not. I don't remember anything after I passed out. He could've raped me. I could've lost our baby and got pregnant with his." Peyton said.

"Trust me. Austin is not Julian's. The doctors did a sonogram when you were brought in. It showed you were 4 weeks pregnant already. If it will make you feel better I'll get the to do a DNA test." Lucas said.

"No. If the sonogram showed I was pregnant then I didn't lose the baby. How old is he?" Peyton asked.

"He's three weeks, two days and 5 hours. He doesn't have my HCM. He's perfect." Lucas said.

"P. Sawyer! It's about time you decided to wake up!" Brooke said excitedly as she came in.

"Yeah well I heard you tell me that I wasn't allowed to leave." Peyton said. Lucas laughed.

"That's right. Everyone still needs you. By the way, you've got the cutest little baby I've ever seen." Brooke said.

"Of course he is. Lucas is his father." Peyton said as Austin started fussing again.

"Austin, you're killing me." Lucas said as he picked him up.

"Let me hold him." Peyton said. Lucas put Austin in her arms and Austin stopped crying.

"OK. How'd you do that? He's been fussy since he was born and now he's happy." Lucas asked.

"He just wanted his mommy, didn't you sweetie?" Peyton asked as she kissed his head. Austin looked up at her with his big green eyes.

"Did you know that my doctor looks like one of the characters on General Hospital?" Peyton asked.

"I know. I almost had a heart attack when I first saw him." Brooke said. Lucas laughed.

_A/N: I had you going. I could never kill Peyton off. Especially after she and Lucas just had a baby. How did you like the General Hospital joke?_


	4. Chapter 4

It was 2 weeks later and Peyton had been home for a week. Lucas was nervous because he didn't know if she would like the stuff he got for Austin.

"When you go into the nursery you're going to see a lot of expencive stuff. Before you go crazy, Everyone pitched in to get everything. The only thing I picked out was the theme." Lucas said as he opened the door.

"Oh my god! It's perfect!" Peyton said. He had chosen a winnie the pooh theme. Austin's first picture was in a frame on the dresser.

"I figured that you'd want to draw and paint some of the characters onto the wall. Brooke wanted to try but I stopped her." Lucas said.

"Once I feel better I will." Peyton said. Lucas looked at her.

"You're not feeling well? Do you need to go back to the hospital?" Lucas asked.

"No. I just meant that I will do the walls once I'm better. You heard the doctor. I'm supposed to be relaxing." Peyton said.

"Why don't you give him to me and you can go lay down in bed." Lucas suggested.

"I'll go lay down but I want you to lay down with me." Peyton said.

"Ok. I'll be in once he's down." Lucas said as Peyton left.

"You're going to be such a momma's boy. You've been fussy ever since you've been born but once you were in her arms for the first time you were calm. I don't blame you. Between you and me, I'm attached to her too." Lucas said. He looked down and saw Austin was asleep. He laid him carefully in his crib, turned on the monitor and left.

"He fell asleep when I was talking to him." Lucas said as he walked into the bedroom.

"I can't believe I was in a coma for so long. I missed the whole pregnancy. I didn't even get to his birth. It's amazing he even knows me since I never talked to him." Peyton said.

"It's not your fault you missed the pregnancy and the birth. Austin does know you because you carried him for 9 months. Plus I told him and you every single day that I loved you. He loves you. He was cranky ever since he was born but once you woke up he was calm and happy." Lucas said. Peyton smiled.

"He's amazing isn't he? He's got curls aready. Was he born with curls?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it when I first held him. I spent 6 months trying to chose a name. I wanted to have Keith as a first name but then I fell in love with the name Austin. I decided to call him Austin Keith." Lucas explained. Peyton smiled as they kissed. They were intrupted by the phone.

_"Hello." Lucas said._

_"Hi Luke. It's Lindsay." Lindsay said._

_"What's up?" Lucas asked._

_"Well, I've got some good news. I showed them the book and they like it. They want to meet with you. Is that possible?" Lindsay asked. After everything that had happened Lindsay was still Lucas's editor because he refused to allow them to assign him another one. Peyton agreed that he should keep Lindsay as his editor._

_"When do the want to meet with me?" Lucas asked as he got up._

_"Friday. I can have it resecdualed for another day if you can't do it." Lindsay said._

_"Can I call you back later? I wanted to talk it over with Peyton." Lucas asked._

_"Ok." Lindsay said as they hung up._

"What's going on?" Peyton asked.

"That was Lindsay. While you were in the coma I started working on another book. It's about how it feels to be so scared of losing the one person you love most in this world and having to become a single father." Lucas explained.

"Wow. I didn't know. I'm assuming that since Lindsay called they want to meet with you." Peyton said.

"Yeah. They want to do it on Friday. I can have them do it another day. I don't want to have to leave you and Austin yet. Look what happened last time." Lucas said.

"What if Austin and I came with you?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton, you've just gotten out of the hospital and Aiden's not even a month old yet. The doctor told you to take it easy. I don't think flying to New York is relaxing." Lucas said.

"Luke, you need to meet with them so either we come with you or we stay here. Either way you're going to meet with them." Peyton said.

"I guess you're coming with me." Lucas said.

A/N: I know it's short. The next one will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas and Peyton were watching TV when Austin cried out.

"I'll get him. He's probably hungry. Can you fix his bottle?" Peyton asked as she went to get Austin.

"Get away from him!" Peyton yelled. Lucas dropped the bottle that he had just mixed up to put in the warmer onto the floor and ran to the nursery. Because it was a glass one it smashed to pieces and the formula spilled all out.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dan holding Austin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I heard the baby crying." Dan said. Lucas quickly took Austin from him.

"Peyton, take Austin into our bedroom and close the door." Lucas said as he gave her Austin.

"I was only trying to help." Dan said.

"What are you doing lurking around my property?" Lucas asked.

"It's the only way I can see Austin. Sometimes I sneak in to hold him. At least Nathan and Haley let me see Jamie." Dan said.

"You've been coming into my house without permission and holding my son! How the hell have you been able to come in? The door and the windows are always locked." Lucas asked.

"I pick the lock. Who do you think taught Keith to do that? I just want to see my grandson. Is that so bad?" Dan asked.

"You are not my son's grandfather. Andy and Keith are. For you to be my father you'd have to actually be one. Keith was and always will be my father. You're just the guy that donated his sperm. Nathan and Haley may trust you with Jamie but me and Peyton sure as hell don't! Now get out and don't ever come near my family again!" Lucas yelled as he grabbed Dan and pushed him out. Lucas locked the door and then went to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Peyton crying with Austin in the bassenett.

"It's ok Peyton. He's gone. He won't be coming back." Lucas said as he took Austin from her and put him in the bassenet.

"I heard him say that he sneaks in. How can he do that if the door's locked?" Peyton asked.

"He picks the lock. We're switching rooms. Austin's room will be this one and we'll go back to the other one. I know you like this one more but this one doesn't have it's on door to the outside. I can fix the window so that it won't open. This won't happen again. I won't let it." Lucas said as he hugged a still crying Peyton. It took almost fifteen minutes before Peyton finally cried herself to sleep. Austin had decided that he wanted attention so Lucas covered Peyton up and took Austin to the kitchen where he made up another bottle.

"Don't worry because daddy's never going to let that bad man around you ever again." Lucas said as he fed Austin. Austin just looked at him. Lucas smiled. Austin had no idea what could've happened. He just thought another person was holding him. Austin fell alseep while he was being fed so Lucas put him in the playpen before he called Nathan and Haley.

"Luke,what's up?" Nathan asked.

"Dan decided to break into the house by the side door to Austin's room and was holding him. Thank god Austin screamed because who knows what would've happened." Lucas said.

"He did what? I'm on my way." Nathan said as they hung up. 10 minutes later he was sitting on the couch.

"So Dan's been doing this for a while?" Nathan asked.

"He says he has. He's been breaking in by picking the lock. Peyton's competely upset. It took fifteen minutes before she cried herself to sleep. He thinks he should have a right to see Austin because you let him see Jamie." Lucas said.

"After what he just pulled, there's no way he's getting anywhere near Jamie. Have you decided what to do?" Nathan asked.

"I haven't told Peyton but I've been thinking it's time to move. I haven't told her yet but Larry called me the other day. He's selling the house and wants to give us the chance to buy it before he puts it on the markert. I have a feeling Peyton's not going to want anyone else living in that place." Lucas said.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas was giving Austin his breakfast bottle when Peyton got up.

"There's my two favorite men." Peyton said as she kissed Lucas.

"Did you sleep OK?" Lucas asked.

"I had nightmares about Dan taking Austin." Peyton said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"He's not going to be able to do that again if we move." Lucas said.

"Where would we move to?" Peyton asked.

"Only about three blocks from here." Lucas said.

"Three Blocks? That's near my old house." Peyton said. Lucas smiled.

"Actually the house I'm talking about is your house. Your dad called me the other day when you and Brooke were out shopping. He's selling the house because there's no one living in it and he wanted to give us first crack." Lucas said.

"I'm all for it. This house is a little small. The only thing is that we have to install an alarm system on the outside doors and the windows so that Dan can't break in again." Peyton said.

"He's not going to be getting anywhere near Austin again. I'm going to get going. I have to stop by the school to talk to Principal Rimkus. She wants to talk to me about something." Lucas explained.

"Why don't you meet us at the house for lunch? We can check it out." Peyton suggested.

"OK. Bye buddy." Lucas said as he kissed Austin's head and left.

School

"Mr. Scott, thanks for coming." Principal Rimkus said as Lucas followed her into her office.

"If this is about Haley, you're wasting your time. I stand behind Haley 100 percent in her decision." Lucas said as they sat down.

"Actually, I called you here to offer you a job as head basketball coach." Principal Rimkus said.

"Um, you are aware that I was the head coach already and I was suspended for grabbing a kid?" Lucas asked.

"Yes but we need you. We're on a losing streak right fact, ever since you left we've lost almost all the games. The board and I agree that we need you." Principal Rimkus said.

"I'll do it but I want to do it my way. No interruptions from you. I won't be treated like Haley." Lucas said.

"That's fine. Can you start next week?" Principal Rimkus asked.

"Yeah. I want to do try outs Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday." Lucas said as he left. Just as he got into his car his phone rang. He smiled when he saw it was Brooke.

"Hey Brooke. What's up?" Lucas asked.

"Austin's gone." Brooke said.

"What do you mean gone?" Lucas asked.

"Peyton put him down for his morning nap after you left. I came over half an hour later. We were talking and we lost track of time. We realized that we hadn't heard a sound from the monitor in two hours so she went to check on him.I heard her scream and ran to her. The side door as wide open and Austin's gone. It was Dan. He left a note saying that he took Austin because he wanted to be a grandfather to him and this was the only way he 's completely withdrawn. She just keeps sitting on the couch holding Austin's blanket." Brooke said.

"Call 911 now! I'm going to go get Nathan and we'll be there." Lucas said as he hung up.

Nathan and Haley's

Nathan and Jamie were playing PS3 and Haley was trying to get them off of it.

"Will the two of you please stop playing that game and go outside and play basketball? You've been playing it all morning." Haley asked

"We can't. We're in the middle of a season." Nathan said.

"Yeah momma. I'm beating dad!" Jamie said. Haley groaned. Sometimes Nathan could be just as much a kid as Jamie.

"Is anyone here?" Lucas asked as he came in.

"Luke, thank god! Will you please get these two to go to the river court and actually play the game?" Haley asked.

"Nathan, I need you now." Lucas said. Nathan took one look and knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he got up.

"Dan kidnapped Austin." Lucas said.

"Jamie, take the carrots and lettues that I cut up in the fridge and feed them to Chester. Make sure you feed him slowly so he doesn't choke." Haley said.

"But I'm in the middle of a game." Jamie said.

"James Lucas Scott! Go." Nathan said. Jamie sighed as he got the stuff from the fridge and went to his room.

"Are you sure it was him?" Nathan asked.

"He left a note saying that this was the only way he could be a grandfather to Austin. Peyton's freaking out. Brooke can't get through to her." Lucas said.

"You two go. I'll be there once I find someone to watch Jamie." Haley said as Nathan and Lucas left.

Lucas and Peyton's

By the time they got there the police were there. Lucas ran in and saw an officer trying to get Peyton to tell him what happened.

"Mam, if you don't talk to me here, I'm going to have to take you down town." The officer said. When Peyton didn't respond the cop pulled the handcuffs from his belt and cuffed her. Peyton let out a scream.

"Let her go!" Lucas yelled as he yanked the police officer's hand off Peyton. Peyton immediately attached herself to him.

"Sir, I need her to talk. She's refusing to talk so I have to bring her in. Step away or I'll be forced to bring you in a well. Why are you here anyway? I told the officers outside not to let anyone in." The cop asked. Nathan took one look at Lucas's eyes and knew what was coming.

"I'm the baby's father. This is my fiancee. Of course she's not talking. She's scared. Unless you want to lose your badge, I suggest you take those cuffs off, get out of my face and do your damn job which is to find my son!" Lucas yelled. Another cop saw what was going on and came over.

"I'm Officer Alex Jacobs. Is there a problem?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. this ass is wasting his time trying to arrest my fiancee because she won't talk when he should be finding my baby!" Lucas said.

"Officer Ryley, get out and wait for me outside now!" Alex said.

"But she's a suspect!" Ryley said. Peyton looked at him.

"I did not harm my baby!" Peyton yelled as she went for him. Lucas held her back.

"Ryley, now!" Alex said. Ryley quickly left.

"I'm sorry about that. He's not going to be involved any more. We've had a lot of problems with him but because his father is the chief of police, we can't fire him. We write him up but it doesn't do anything." Alex said.

"Make sure that he does. My fiancee didn't harm our baby. If he had bothered to read the note he'd seen that it was my dad. Now can you please uncuff her?" Lucas asked.

"Harry, go outside and get Ryley to give you his keys for his handcuffs." Alex said. The officer went outside. Someone yelled and then Harry came back with the key.

"I had to yank it out of his pocket. I swear he gets worse every day." Harry said as he uncuffed Peyton. She immediately clung to Lucas.

"Nathan, can you handle everything for a while? I'm going to take Peyton into the bedroom." Lucas asked. Nathan nodded as they left.

"Do you want me to make you some of that tea you like?" Lucas asked. Peyton laid down on the bed with Austin's blanket.

"We're going to find Austin Peyton. Dan's not going to get away with this." Lucas said as he laid down next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

One Month Later

Austin was still missing. The police were now looking for a body because they thought that Dan might have killed Austin because it had been so long. Lucas and Peyton had moved into her old house. There was a brand new security system and everything. They had gotten Austin's nursery all decorated. Andy, Karen and Lily were back to help out. Peyton was completely withdrawn. She only laid down in bed holding Austin's little blue blanket. She didn't move or anything except to eat a little. Lucas had called Lindsay and told her that he wasn't going to be coming. He also told the school that he wouldn't be able to start until Austin was found.

Nathan And Haley's

"Nathan, do you really need to go? You've been going to a different place every week. How many places can he own?" Haley asked.

"He's Dan Scott. He's got a lot of hideouts. All we have to do is find the one he's at." Nathan said as he put a gun in his bag. Haley looked away. She didn't like Nathan using a gun but he did need to protect himself.

"Dad, come here!" Jamie yelled. Nathan and Haley ran to his room.

"What's wrong Jamie?" Haley asked.

"I know you're going to be angry with me but I've been emailing and text Grandpa Dan this whole time. He hadn't answered any of them until now." Jamie said.

"James Lucas Scott! You know you should have told us. What if he came after you?" Haley asked.

"I was only trying to help. He thinks I'm you dad. He wouldn't hurt me anyway." Jamie said.

"What did he tell you?" Nathan asked.

"He asked me to bring him some medication for Austin because he had a fever." Jamie said.

"Did he tell you where he is?" Haley asked.

"No but I'm supposed to meet him in 45 minutes at the high school." Jamie said.

"I'll call Luke and the police. Good job Jamie." Nathan said.

"Dad, I want to come with you." Jamie said.

"No Jamie. It's too dangerous. You stay here with your mom and I'll call you when it's all over." Nathan said.

"But I'm the one that figured it out. What if he has a gun? If I stand between you I'd be protecting you because he would never hurt me." Jamie said.

"I know you want to help buddy but you can't. I know Grandpa Dan wouldn't hurt you but I don't want to take that chance in case he does. He's not in his right mind Jamie." Nathan said as he left. Jamie quietly slipped out and got into the back for the van. When Nathan too koff he didn't realize Jamie was in the very back.

Lucas and Peyton's

"Mom, can you try and get Peyton to eat a little bit of soup or something later?" Lucas asked as he got ready.

"I'll try but I don't know how it will go." Karen said.

"Luke, Nathan's on the phone." Andy said. Lucas took the phone.

"Nate, where are you? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." Lucas asked.

"It's a long story. Dan texted Jamie to meet him at the high school in 45 minutes because he needs some medication for Austin's fever." Nathan said.

"Austin has a fever? Nate, we've got to meet him and get Austin to the hospital." Lucas said as they hung up.

High School

Everything was ready to ambush Dan when he got out of his car. Lucas was down low enough for him not to be seen. The cops were hidden all around the area. Dan wouldn't be able to take off. The plan was for Nathan to stall Dan long enough for a cop to get Austin away from danger before the got Dan. That's only if Dan was dumb enough to take Austin with him.

"What if he doesn't have Austin with him?" Lucas asked.

"Hopefully he's dumb enough to bring him." Nathan said.

"He is." Jamie said as he got up. Nathan and Lucas both jumped.

"James Lucas Scott! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Nathan yelled.

"You wouldn't let me come so I snuck in while you were getting ready. I'm surprised you didn't realize I was hear already." Jamie said.

"I now have to call your mom because she's probably worried sick." Nathan said.

"There's no time Nate. He's here." Lucas said as he got down.

"Jamie, get down and stay down." Nathan said as he got out of the car with Austin in the car seat screaming his lungs off.

"Nathan, thanks for coming." Dan said.

"How is he?" Nathan asked.

"His fever's spiked to 102. I know he should be in the hospital but I can't take the chance that I'll get arrested again." Dan said.

"Give him to me and I'll take him to the hospital. You can have a head start." Nathan suggested. Dan noticed a cop.

"What the hell's this?" Dan said as he pulled out a gun. The cops came running.

"Damn it!" Lucas said.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Your grandpa Dan has a gun." Lucas said.

"Just give Austin to me Dan." Nathan said.

"He's not going anywhere. Drop the stuff and get back into your car now." Dan said.

"You don't want to do this Dan." Nathan said.

"This is the only way I'll be able to spend time with Austin." Dan said. Jamie saw that things weren't going well so he unlocked the door and got out. Nowing he had to act fast he quickly thought up a plan.

"Jamie No!" Lucas said.

"Grandpa!" Jamie yelled. Dan turned and looked at at Jamie. He put the gun down.

"Jamie stay back." Nathan said.

"Grandpa, take me instead. Austin sick. Let him get taken care of. I'll go with you anywhere you want." Jamie said as he ran over and hugged him.

"OK. Nathan, can you make Austin gets to the hospital?" Dan asked. Nathan nodded. Dan kissed Austin's head and put the car seat down. As he turned around Jamie kicked him in the balls. Dan fell to the ground in pain. A cop quickly cuffed him. Lucas ran out of the car and picked up Austin from the car seat.

"That's for hurting my cousin. Just so you know, I'm smarter than you think I am. I was the one texting you. Not dad. Don't ever hurt my family again." Jamie said as the cops put Dan in the car.

"That's was very dangerous young man. What were you thinking?" Nathan asked.

"He hurt Austin. Austin's my little cousin. I'm supposed to protect him." Jamie said.

"Not when your mom and I tell you not to." Nathan said.

"Nate, something's wrong!" Lucas yelled. They looked and saw Austin was shaking.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Will Austin be ok? How much trouble will Jamie be in? Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The doctor in this chapter is Patrick from General Hospital. From now on whenever they go to the hospital a doctor from the show will be taking care of them. Just in case you're wondering, GH is my favorite Soap Opera. I've been watching it since I was 3.

Patrick was finally finished his shift. He had worked a double because Matt was sick so he took his shift. He was looking forward to going home and spending the next two days with Robin and Emma.

"Patrick, paramedics are bringing in a 3 month old baby boy." Epithany said.

"Get trauma1 ready. I'm going to call Robin and tell her I'm stuck at work." Patrick said as he walked back into the locker room and took off his coat. As he was coming out to call Robin they brought in a now very quiet Austin. Lucas, Nathan and Jamie were close behind.

"I'll call her." Epithany said.

"What's the story?" Patrick asked.

"3 month old baby that was kidnapped. He's had 1 seizure and his temps 102." The paramedic said.

"Get him into trauma 1." Patrick said as he turned to Lucas.

"What happened?" Patrick asked.

"My dad decided to kidnap him. It's a long story. What's wrong with him?" Lucas asked.

"That's what we're going to find out. For now you need to stay out here. Call Peyton." Patrick said as he went into the room.

"Let's get a chem-7, lights, EKG, ECG and spinal tap and give him 3 of children's Tylenol. We need to get his fever down. Also, get me a glove of ice." Patrick said. Someone filled a glove with ice and gave to Patrick.

"Do you want to sedated him for the spinal tap?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't really like to on kids this young but I think we should for the spinal tap." Patrick said. They sedated Austin.

1 hour later

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room. Peyton was back to normal after Karen told her what was going on. Andy had stayed at the house with Lily.

"Am I in a lot of trouble?" Jamie asked.

"I wanted to punish you but you were very brave and protected Austin. I'm very proud of you Jimmy-Jam." Haley said. Jamie smiled as Patrick came back in.

"Austin's tests are back. They're not good." Patrick said.

"Jamie, let's go check out the cafeteria. I think they've got chocolate cake." Karen said. Jamie's eyes got big.

"Momma, can I go?" Jamie asked.

"Yes but stay with grandma Deb." Haley said. Deb gave her the look as they left.

"Austin's got A plastic anemia. In english, it means his white cell count is high and are attacking the red cells." Patrick said.

"You can fix that though right?" Lucas asked.

"How long has he been kidnapped?" Patrick asked.

"A month." Nathan said.

"That explains why it's at that stage." Patrick said.

"What stage?" Peyton asked.

"Austin's red blood cells are really low. He's going to need a bone marrow transplant." Patrick said.

"Oh god!" Peyton said as she started to cry. Lucas put his arm around her.

"Doctor, could you give us a minute please?" Haley asked.

"Sure. I'll be back to bring you up to see Austin once we have him all settled up in the PICU. In the mean time I'll send a nurse in to take a sample of each of your blood if you like." Patrick said as he left.

"Austin's going to be OK Peyt. I promise. One of us is going to be a match." Lucas said.

"And what if none of us are? Haley, can you go get me some water?" Peyton asked.

"Sure. Luke, do you want anything?" Haley asked.

"A cup of coffee would be good and get Peyton a carrot muffin." Lucas said as he gave her some money.

"Luke, when you get tested you might not be a match because Austin might not be yours." Peyton said.

"We've already been through this. You were pregnant when they brought you in." Lucas said.

"That time wasn't the first time he raped me." Peyton said.

"What? When?" Lucas asked.

"The night of the USO concert. He kept at me to convince you to do the movie. I told him to go to hell. When I went into the back he grabbed me, tied a cloth around my mouth and raped me. If you do the math, it's very possible that Austin could be his." Peyton said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas asked.

"Because we were fighting remember? He told me that if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Peyton said.

"I would've believed you. You know you can always come to me right?" Lucas asked.

"I do now. What are we going to do if none of us are a match?" Peyton asked

"Then we'll get Derek and Larry tested. If it comes to it I will make Dan and Julian give us a blood sample. Either way Austin is going to live." Lucas said as he hugged Peyton.

"Aunt Peyton, why are you crying? Is Austin OK?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, Austin's very sick." Nathan said as he picked him up.

"Did Grandpa Dan hurt him?" Jamie asked.

"He didn't help him. Austin needs what's called a bone marrow transplant. We need to get tested to see if we match him so we can give him our bone marrow." Nathan explained as Elizabeth.

"Hi. I'm here to take you back once at a time to test your blood. Who wants to go first?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do." Jamie said.

"No Jamie. You're not going to get tested. You're too young." Haley said.

"I want to do this for Austin." Jamie said.

"Jamie, there's a possibility that you're not going to be a match." Haley said.

"He's my baby cousin." Jamie said.

"OK. Can you do both of us at the same time?" Nathan asked.

"Sure. Do you like lolly pops?" Elizabeth asked as Nathan and Jamie followed her.

"He's got your hero complex Luke." Haley said.

"You can see him now." Patrick said.

"Peyton, you go. I'll come up when I've been tested so that you can be." Lucas said.

Epithany, can you take Peyton up to see Austin?" Patrick asked.

"Come on sweetie." Epithany said as they left.

PICU

"Why is he the only one in there?" Peyton asked.

"We've got him isolated so that he doesn't pick up any infections that could make him sick." Epithany said as they went in. Austin saw Peyton and smiled and raised his arms to be picked up.

"Hi my baby." Peyton said as she went to pick him up.

"You can't pick him up." A nurse said.

"Oh." Peyton said. Austin was confused.

"Peyton, as long as you put this on you can hold him as long as you want. Leyla, could I see you outside?" Epithany asked. Peyton put the gown and gloves on and picked Austin up.

"I've been waiting so long to be able to do this again. Daddy and I are going to do everything we can to get you better." Peyton said.

Two days later

"Come on Austin, you need to eat." Peyton said.

"He's probably not hungry because he's not feeling very well. Patrick said that it could happen." Lucas said.

"How's everyone today?" Patrick asked as he walked into the room.

"He's not eating." Peyton said.

"That can happen. I've got some good news. One of your family is a match." Patrick said.

"Which one?" Lucas asked.

"Jamie. He's actually the only one that came close." Patrick said.

"And what about the paternity test?" Lucas asked. Lucas and Peyton had asked Patrick to do a paternity test to see if Lucas was Austin's father.

"Austin is without a doubt yours. I had them run it three times." Patrick said.

"I told you he was ours. So now that Jamie's a match what's the next step?" Lucas asked.

"Austin's going to be put on a high dose chemotherapy treatment to kill all his own bone marrow so that Jamie's bone marrow can be transplanted into Austin. That should take today and tomorrow and the next day. After all his bone marrow's gone, we'll transplant Jamie's into him. As long as Austin's body doesn't reject it, he will make a complete recovery." Patrick said.

"Can we be in the room with him?" Peyton asked.

"No. Austin will be not have an immune system so we need to keep all people except for nurses and me out. I'll be back in half an hour to get the procedure started." Patrick said.

"Did you hear that buddy? You're going to get all better because of your very brave cousin." Peyton said. Austin smiled.


End file.
